C-D-Rock
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: After D-Rock lost Battle of the Bands, Casey felt the need to apologize to Derek for her awful behavior. She knew she had been wrong and she needed to tell him, but he was not going to make it easy for her. Dasey. One-Shot.


**C-D-Rock**

* * *

Derek had just finished emptying the content of his stomach when he heard the announcer call the name of his band. It was the moment he dreaded in the last couple of days. No one would take his band seriously anymore and he was not ready for that.

He could not understand why he accepted Casey as the new lead singer of his band. Well, to everyone, she respected the criteria of being both attractive and a great singer, but Derek would never be caught admitting that he knew they were right. He had qualified her as perfect as a lead singer before, even if he was not thrilled about it. She had the voice and she definitely had the looks. He could not deny that she was very attractive.

A couple of minutes later, D-Rock, accompanied by Casey, walked nervously on the stage to reach their respective place. Derek stood on the far right with his guitar, Ralph walked behind the drum set to sit on the small stool, Sam stayed on the far left with a strong grip on his base and Casey walked anxiously to the front of the stage, where she stood behind the microphone.

Only Sam and Casey knew what was going to happen; they would play Casey's version of the song, and, as soon as everyone got bored, they would stop and start playing the original song, without Casey's modifications. They both knew Ralph and Derek would be thrilled about that change, but surprising them was more fun than just telling them they would play the original song.

After talking with both Paul and Sam, Casey realized that taking over D-Rock was the wrong thing to do. D-Rock was Derek's, not hers. She tried to appropriate it, but she never should have. She knew that now. She wanted to annoy Derek, but taking over everything he had might have been a bit too much.

Sam counted to two and then gave the signal for the other members to start playing their instrument. Derek looked like he was going to be sick, again, but he wasn't since he had emptied his stomach a couple of minutes earlier.

The band started playing and Casey started singing; it was a melodic song and could have been considered good if it was adapted to the band's style. It was a simple heartfelt ballad, but that was not what everyone expected of D-Rock.

The crowd started roaring and the members of D-Rock heard comments like "I want it to end," or "We want the real D-Rock." The students that made up the crowd cheered at that last comment and Casey knew it was the moment Sam and she were waiting for.

Derek stared nervously at his step-sister. This was going down exactly as he imagined: the band was going to lose the competition and he would lose his reputation. Saying he was embarrassed was an understatement. He usually loved the attention he got from the other students, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock.

'You know what?' Casey asked through the microphone. 'So, do I!'

Derek looked at her utterly confused.

The lead singer turned around and took off the shirt she was wearing to reveal and more punk-rock outfit. She also let her hair loose so it would follow the banging of her head to the rhythm of the real version of the song.

The lead guitarist stared at his step-sister in shock; he had no idea she had it in her. Not only did she have a great voice, perfect if you asked Derek, but the style she opted for matched the band 100 percent and, never would Derek admit it to anyone, he thought she looked incredibly beautiful and dare would he say attractive. It was at that specific moment that whatever he felt towards his step-sister was not in a family-kind-of-way. He had known for quite some time that she was making him feel weird, but he could not identify what he felt, but at that moment, he knew it was something more than simple attraction.

Sam counted once more, and, this time, the band started to play the song as they wrote it. The four members started rocking around the stage without holding anything back. They were just enjoying the music, and, most importantly, they were enjoying themselves.

Derek even found himself so lost in the music that he was dancing close to Casey while she sang and he played the guitar. For him, it just seemed right. The crowd sheer them on and it made the four of them grin of pride.

After their performance, it was all a blur for them; they got off the stage with their instrument and then they found themselves in the crowd to see the last act: Sheldon Schlepper's original song.

Somehow, Derek could not keep away from Casey, not after the way they danced together on stage. Derek was leaning on a door frame, while Casey stood close to the wall right beside it. If he took one step towards her, their arms would brush.

His song was very emotional for most of the females in the crowd, including Casey. She had to look at Derek to see if he was showing any emotions about the song, but he was not. As soon as he noticed Casey's tear-filled eyes, he nudged her shoulder to make her stop showing compassion to the competition.

D-Rock, and Casey, was both confused and surprised to learn that they had lost to the one and only Sheldon Schlepper. He was the weirdest and most unpopular person in the school, but he had somehow touched the girls" feeling, and even some of the guys.'

Derek and Casey were both outraged and that was why they weren't in the mood for their family's mischief when they got home. Their idea of imitating a band might have been cute to some, but the two step-siblings were embarrassed about it.

That's exactly why they found themselves running up the stairs and Casey's hand on Derek's back did not go unnoticed by the teenager. He refused to be sappy, or cheesy for that matter, but it made him feel warm inside. He did not mention it though.

They both walked to their room and went their separate way, until Casey spoke that is. She needed to apologize to him for trying to take over his band even if it pained her to apologize to Derek, the one who never apologized.

"Derek?" Her voice was soft and quiet, almost like she was afraid of saying what she was about to say.

"Mmh," Derek grunted, not even bothering to look at her.

She was still wearing the outfit she wore on stage, and he would never admit that he thought it suited her very well. It hugged her curves in the right places, and it gave her an edgier look, which made her even more attractive. He also could not get the image of her dancing on stage, especially when they were both practically grinding. That's why he did not trust himself to look at her. He did not want to do something out of line, well, for her anyway.

"I, huh, wanted to apologize," Casey said fidgeting and looking at the carpet under her feet.

That statement made him look up though. It was not every day that Casey McDonald ignore all her values and apologized to him. He knew it must have pained her to say that, and he knew harassing her about it would be even more fun than just hearing her apologize.

"Well, then, apologize," Derek said with his usual smirk. Casey's face dropped.

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" Casey asked, suddenly remembering that she was talking to her idiot step-brother after all.

"Just tell me why you were so wrong," Derek said to annoy her. Seeing her get mad always made him feel accomplished, and she somehow was even more attractive when she was red with anger. He would be lying if he said he did not glance at her lips a couple of times while she was apologizing.

He could not help, but let his eyes roam her body; he was a male teenager after all, and she was very attractive. His eyes often stopped on her lips. She was wearing pink lip gloss, which made her lips both shiny and appealing; it only made him wonder what they tasted like. That need terrified him. How could something feel both so wrong yet so appealing?

"I should not have tried to change your band," Casey mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Derek asked. Casey took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. That look, that look made him go weak. She seemed so honest

"I never should have tried to change your band," she said louder. "I never should have joined it anyway. It does not fit my style and my style does not fit yours. The band is your thing, not mine. I was wrong to want to change it all to please me, when the band should please you, not me."

"Glad we agree on something," Derek said dryly. "You were being a real pain though."

The only way to suppress his feelings was to be dry and means to Casey. Maybe that was why he was always such a pain to her; insulting her buried his feelings towards her very deeply, to the point where he could actually forget about them.

"I know," Casey admitted as she looked at the floor once again.

Derek stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, because he could not think of a comeback to annoy her. He was losing at his own game and he did not especially like it, but then, an idea popped into his head. He might regret this later, but he did not care at that moment.

"So, you owe me," Derek said in all seriousness.

"What?" Casey asked. "I don't owe you anything!"

"I let you sing your song with my band," Derek said putting emphasis on the "my.'

"I saved your band from ridicule," Casey stated. "If it wasn't for me, you would have sung and embarrassed yourself, so, in reality, you owe me!"

"Don't put this on me, Princess," Derek said. "I let you change my band to please you, so you owe me from letting you do that."

"But I sang your song in the end, so you owe me for doing you a favour!" The girl retorted.

"Which I had no idea about!" Derek shouted. "You let me throw up the entire content of my body before we performed!"

It was always this way with Casey and Derek; they would try to do something nice for the other, and it would end up in a full-blown argument. They never truly got along and neither could really understand why. Pretty much everyone around them did understand their behaviour though. They were just really oblivious.

They could still hear their family trying to rock their instruments downstairs and the teenagers were glad since they could not hear them argue once again.

"Well, learn to control your stress then," Casey answered the boy and Derek scoffed at her answer. "I still did you a favour, so you're the one who owes me a favour now!"

"No, I don't!"

They were truly acting like little kids and even they knew it. It wasn't new; it wasn't special. It was just how they were. They never let the cat out of the bag and admitted what they really felt, so it was ended up the same, or so they thought.

"And what would I owe you, if it was true that I owed you?" Casey asked, changing her game. If she let Derek think he was winning, she would maybe be able to get her way.

"A kiss," Derek answered with his usual, annoying smirk.

Casey's eyes widened in shock. Why would he suggest that? She thought he was messing with her, just to get her riled up, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes and it terrified her.

"What?"

"You heard me," Derek said.

They were so glad their family could not hear them, because they would freak out.

"Why would I ever kiss you?" Casey asked, disgusted by his idea.

"A, you owe me, B, you look very sexy in this outfit, C, I'm a hormonal teenage boy," Derek explained and Casey grimaced.

"No," Casey stated. "I will never k—'

She never got to finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Derek leaning into her and slowly capturing her pink lips in his own, which were way softer than she expected.

She tried to change her game, but it turned on her once again, because, let's face it, what Derek wants, Derek gets.

She tried to prove this theory wrong, but it never worked. No matter what she did, Derek always won. Except, this time, she was glad he had won.

He pulled away before he would get in too deep and stared at her for a reaction. She had kissed him back.

Casey McDonald, Klutzilla, the grade grubber, had kissed him back, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

"I should definitely do you more favours," Derek whispered as he watched her pull away from him. He did not fail to notice the small smile in the corner of her kissable lips.

He tried to pull her back into him to feel her lips on his once again before she could reach her bedroom, but she managed to wiggle her way out of his grip.

"If you want more of that, I need to owe you something," Casey said playfully as she winked at him and entered her room.

Derek stared at her in disbelief. She had just admitted that she was willing to kiss him back, which means she enjoyed it as much as he did.

That, he did not expect.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoyed this. This is not my favourite story from what I've written, but I still like it. It was fun to write! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and also for your amazing feedback on my two other one shot** ** _Is it really the same difference?_** **and** ** _Misunderstanding_** **! I made a few changes to the latter to make it more interesting, if you are interested! Peace out :)**


End file.
